1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protective cover and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of communication technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and hand held computers become more and more compact. In some circumstance users may want to use a peripheral keyboard with their compact device because on-board keyboards may be small or limited in function. However, it can be inconvenient to carry the extra keyboard along with the compact device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.